


Never Gonna Let You Down

by Corb3aunoir



Series: Happily Ever After? [2]
Category: Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corb3aunoir/pseuds/Corb3aunoir
Summary: The story of what happens between your escape from La Huerta and your return to the U.S. to finish College. Jake having to stay back in Costa Rica because he's a wanted man with a bounty on his head, so he can't go back with you without risking his freedom. Will your love stand a chance?





	1. Sorting Things Out

The feeling of being back in safety is hard to discribe, but it's overwhelming for all of you when your back on the mainland just only a few days and a fly away from being back in the U.S., where your families and other friends are awaiting you.  
You sit at the pool edge, your feet dangle in the water while you're recalling the days that lie behind you and the choices you have to make in the near future.  
It's pretty early in the morning, after all the sun just rised, so you're surprised to hear light footsteps coming closer. Couriously you take a look over your shoulder and instantly recognize the pilot even although hands cover most of his face when he rubs his eyes and yawns loudly.  
Without bothering to say something, he sits down beside you, puts an arm around you and pulls you closer to him.  
“You gonna tell me whatcha up to, Boy Scout? At least you could have leave a note.“, he says without looking at you but his voice remains calm and soothing.  
“Sorry, Aragorn. I didn't want to wake you. I was pretty sure I'd be back before you wake up.“  
“Think I could sleep without ya, Boy Scout? Guess again.“, you know that he's smiling though your gaze is still on the water beneath you.  
“So, you might wanna tell me what's crossing those pretty mind of yours, hn?“  
You take your time to answer but after a couple of seconds and a profound sigh you find yourself explaining all the things that keeps you awake. Thinking about going back. Acting like everything's normal and all the crazy shit never happened; but most of all leaving Jake behind you in Costa Rica, leaving someone you came to care about, someone you like very much.  
After you're finished explaining to him why you feel so off lately, you're not entirely sure whether you're feeling better, now that you got it off your chest, or not.  
While you were talking, Jake listened to you patiently, not interupting you in any way. Now he doesn't bother to response immediately, but after a few moments he eventually draws a deep breath.  
“Listen, MC. I wish we could be together. God, I don't want to let ya go – believe me! But I can let you stay with me either. You've got a whole life to live, a promissing future – a family, a house, children, a life without worries, everything ya want, everything ya need, everything ya deserve, Boy Scout. I can't give ya all that when ya stay here with me. Fuck, actually I can't give ya anything! Dammit, I'm a wanted man, MC! 'Got any idea what that means?“, he doesn't shout but he isn't calm either.  
“Don't you understand it, Jake?“, your voice isn't loud but firm because you want him to get the message.  
“I don't want any of this stupid things! Everything I want is you! Everything I need is you, Jake! How do I get you to understand that?“, you take a short breath but don't give him any time to answer.  
“And I know what it means that you're a wanted man and on the run. Fuck, I know this won't be easy. But I don't wanna lose you now that we're finally off the stupid island. I want us to try at least. I don't wanna give up. Give up on you, give up on us. Please.“, the last words are merely a whisper but Jake seems to hear them nevertheless.  
Sighing he stands up, then pulls you up to him and into a tight embrace. After almost two minutes his places a soft kiss on your forehead before taking a few steps aback.  
“Ya serious about this?“  
You look up in those usually bright blue eyes to find them filled with concern.  
“Yes, I am. And I know it won't be easy, but I want us to try. There's always a way. We just have to find it, okay.“  
Jake gives you a gently nod and that is all you need to feel you're heart jumping with joy. Of course it's just a baby step, but nonetheless it's a step in the right direction.  
„Well, let's head back to bed, Boy Scout. It's still way too early in the morning to be out here.“, and with that Jake gives you a short but passionated kiss and ushers you back into the hotel.


	2. Sorting Things Out Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this chapter is more or less NSFW.

Back in your hotel room Jake collapses onto the bed with a loud sign. You sit down beside him but eventually find yourself into his arms.  
None of you says something, you just lie there in silence. But it's a good, peaceful silence. You know that all too soon you have to have a more detailed discussion about what comes next, what your plans are. But for now you made clear that you want to give it a chance, no matter how hard it might be.  
“Let's get some more sleep and then we talk 'bout all that, Boy Scout.“, Jake announces in a sleepy voice, and you can't help but wonder if he can read your mind, or perhabs you where thinking aloud. However, you decide to take Jake's advice and roll on your side and close your eyes. You concentrate only on your breathing, your one heartbeat and the warmth that radiates from Jake who's now spooning you, one of his arms loosely placed around your waist.

When you wake up later in the morning Jake's nowhere to be seen. Yawning you sit up and rub the grit out of your eyes then stretch your arms, and yawn again before you finally manage to get out of bed. Still a bit drowsy you make your way toward the balcony, step out, and immediately shield your eyes against the already bright shining sun. Based on the position of the sun you guess that it's about 11am. You wonder where the pilot could be, and go back into the room, looking around for a note from Jake, but there's none. So you decide to start the day with a shower and disappear into the bathroom. Standing under the warm water, you get lost in your thoughts and almost drift into a light doze. Hence you nearly get an heart attack when two strong are wrapped around you.  
“Just me, Boy Scout“, the owner of the arms chuckles behind you and places a soft kiss onto your neck just below the hairline.  
“Oh, just you. You startled me, Jake!“, you reply, but don't pull away and let Jake's hand slide over your chest and abdomen.  
“Come on, Boy Scout. You're far too easy to startle.“, you feel him smile against your neck and you can't help but feel happy knowing that you the reason he's smiling right now.  
“Where've you been?“, you ask almost casually, while his hands and caressing your body.  
“Did ya miss me?“, Jake mocks you and pinches one of your nipples what makes you yelp.  
“Get outta there, MC.“, he exits the shower.  
„Breakfast's ready.“  
Jake disappeared so quick that you need a second to get what he just told you. But then you hurry to finish and after one minute, three at most, you're back in the main room and find a huge tray filled with one bowl with fruit salad and another one with grapes, peaches and apples, plates with crêpes and pancakes, omlettes, and french toast, and a dish that seems to be made of beans, rice, scrambled eggs and probably a lot more ingredience.  
“Wow, you're pretty hungry, Aragorn, hm?“  
“Just realised that I don't no much about whatcha like for breakfast. So I brought something of everythin'.“, he explains, scratching he's neck.  
Suddenly you notice how hungry you actually are, and you take one of the crêpe rolls and take a big bite. There are filled with warm chocolate and pieces of strawberries and way too delicious.  
While you enjoy the sweetness of your crêpe, Jake eats some of those bean and rice-whatever, you can't really define. It sure looks good, but you're much more a sweet breakfast person, and so you stick with the sweet dishes.  
When you eventually look up from your food you find yourself observed be Jake, who smirks at you with pure amusement.  
“Didn't know ya were that hungry.“, he chuckles and you feel your cheeks blush.  
“Me neither. Didn't know you do room service.“, you reply and can't help but grin when you see that it's now Jake's turn to blush. Even if it's just barely visible.  
Jake's about to retort but is abruptly silenced by your lips.  
“Thanks, Aragon.“, you state after you both break free from this short, but nonetheless sweet, kiss.  
“My pleasure.“, he grins, making a small bow.  
“So what's the plan for today, Boy Scout? Did the Captain come up with somethin' last night?“, Jake asks casually while placing the tray and the dishes on the small dressing table next to the door.  
You two as well as the rest of the gang had spent the last night by the hotel pool, eating and drinking, and having a good night. While Grace and Aleister were the first to retire, everyone else followed there lead within two hours. Ecept of you, Sean, Diego, Raj, and Jake. Although Jake was asleep on a sun lounger next to your table. He looked so peaceful almost like an angel, and you knew that he must be exausted from the long day that lied behind you, so you just couldn't bring yourself to wake him up. So while the pilot slept, you and the rest made plans what to do the next day.  
“Well, Raj and Diego found a small bar at the beach just five minutes away from here. We were thinking about meeting there this afternoon.“, you recount, waiting for Jake's face to show any hints of approval or disapproval.  
“So Raj and Diego....are they...“  
“Pretty much, I think“, you interupt the pilot, knowing what he was about to ask.  
“Who had thought.“, Jake grins, stitting back next to you on the bed.  
“Well, who had thought you'd be here with me, hm?“  
“Yeah, Boy Scout.“, Jake stresses the last word in a kind of stern voice that is betrayed be the board smile on his face.  
“Ya were pretty annoying back then in my cockpit.“  
You roll your eyes thinking back to the very first time you met Jacob Lucas McKenzie.  
“Whatcha thinking, Boy Scout?“  
“We should go for a walk.“, you answer with a look outside.  
“Yeah, sure I look like a rambler.“, the pilot huffs, but eventually stands up with a groan and let you coax him outside into the bright mdday sun.

When you walk down to the boardwalk, you take the opportunity to continue your conversation from earlier that day.

 

In the afternoon you're back into your room, lying onto the bed, your head resting on Jake's bare shoulder, going up and the down with his breathing. With one hand he gently strokes your cheek while he rests the other one behind his head.  
"What ya said early by the pool....you weren't serious, were ya?", he asks you all of a sudden almost casually. It's mid afternoon now and since this morning none of you had pressed the issue again. So you're a bit surprised, but not entirely caught off guard since this talk wasn't over yet.  
"Never been so serious about anything, I guess.", you sit up and tilt your head, giving him an encouraging smile.  
Jake sighs heavily, but eventually smiles back.  
A hand wanders up and down your spine, giving you goosebumps.  
"So you really want to do this then? Moving in with me?"  
"Only if you want me to. I probably have to finish college through, before I could completely move to Costa Rica...but after that sure. If it's okay with you...", you trail off, suddenly feeling a little bit insecure. Not about your decision to give it all a chance, but about Jake wanting it as much as you want to.  
"Hey, what's wrong, Boy Scout?", Jake has sat up behind you and puts on arms around your and rests his chin on your shoulder.  
"I was just wonderin'....", you mumble.  
"Wonderin' at what, MC?"  
"Just if you actually want us to try. If you want us to continue. I mean that'd be okay...I just -"  
Jake silences you with a kiss. There's no passion or lust in it. No arousal, no need. It just soft, and gentle and tender.  
After a moment Jake pulls away.  
He moves around so that he's in front of you. With two of his fingers placed under your chin you're forced look up and straight in his eyes.  
"I'm a very happy man due to ya, MC. And there's nothin' in this world I'd rather do than to try with ya, Boy Scout."  
He leans forward and places a kiss on your forehead.  
"But ya have to finish college, 'kay?"  
"Of course."  
"And ace your subjects"  
"Why...what"  
"I don't wanna get ya in more trouble than necessary", Jake explains with a wink.  
Again your hearts fills with joy and you pull Jake down with you onto the mattress again and give him a long, tender kiss.  
"Say when did they say we would meet at the beach?", Jake asks after breaking the kiss.  
"Around five. Why?"  
"I'll show ya... ", he purrs and starts to place kisses along your neck and over your chest and down to your groin.  
You hiss when tongue touches the sensitive tip of your of your manhood, teasing it. A wave of arousal rush through your veins and soon you moan without restraint.  
“Easy, Boy Scout“, you hear Jake chuckle, his voice hoarse from arousal.  
Then his tongue travels over your perineal and to your entrance, where it starts to to request admission by gentle force. It does a quite good job, because it doesn't take long for your sphincter to relax and a soft, wet tongue manages to gets into you. You let out a high pitched moan when it does so. Soon it's replaced by a finger, then by two, eventually by three; that are trying to open you up even further, so you're ready for what's next to come.  
You know what to expect when you hear a condome paper being ripped open, but you're still startled and not able to suppress a hiss when you feel cold lube at the hot skin of your entrance and, due to some rough fingers, into you.  
„Wimp“, you hear Jake cuckle once more, before the fingers leave you again and your legs are spread further.  
It seems like a life time but finally the tip of Jake's arousal pokes against your entry and eventually is permitted entry. Slowly but steady Jake thrusts forward into you, now and then muttering curses about how hot and tight you are, how much he loved this, combined with a awful lot of _fuck_ and _damn_.  
With Jake completely into you wrap your legs around his waist and he bends over, covering your mouth with his for a hot passionate kiss while he fucks you thoroughly with variations in pace and rhythm.  
You're the first to cum and Jake speeds up his thrust and shoots his load merely a minute later.  
He rolls over so that he lies on his back next to you and unwraps his dick, making a knot the condome and toss it across the room. You roll your eyes but are to occupied with catching your breath that you comply. Instead you turn around and give Jake a soft kiss on his flushed cheek. 

__

“We should take a shower before we meet the others.“, you voice your thoughts after a while that was spent with cuddling and tender kisses.  
Jake responds with a groan but eventually sits up. When you take to long to follow his lead, he bends down, gets a hold of your wrists and pulls you up to your feet.  
"Come on, Boy Scout. Don't wanna be late, heh?“  
And with that he ushers you into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc (soon!)


	3. A Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unspectacular evening with your friends. Something to enjoy, but you can't help but think about going back to the U.S.; leaving Jake behind. There's no hope for him to ever be able to go back. And you both know this.  
> But there might be help; a silver lining on the horizion….

Actually you had two hours to shower, get dressed again, eat a snack and stroll down to the beach without a haste. But once under the shower neither you nor Jake were able to keep one's hands from caressing each other's body, what led two another round of steamy, hot sex.  
By the time you finally made out of the bathroom and two orgasms later, it was pretty clear that you were running late.  
Due to that you're jogging now down to the beach, where your friend are waiting for more or less thirty minutes.  
“Hi, MC! Hi Jake!“, the group greets you in unison. Well, everyone but Aleister who just needs to point out that your almost half an hour to late. Eventually he's silenced by a stern look from Grace and a soft “Aleister“.  
“Sorry we're late. We've kinda forgotten time “, you apologies, and sit down between Diego and Jake, but wince when you do so. Thankfully none of the others seems to notice, well no one but your best friend who gives you a quizzical look - but to your relief doesn't voice the question on his face.  
“Hah! Can't imagine how!“, you hear a remark that of course comes from Zahra.  
“Want me to show ya?“, Jake retorts and immediately you feel your cheeks getting hotter. Thankfully you're sitting in a rather shady corner, so it isn't quite unpossible that the most of your friends doesn't notice it. Diego sees it, though, and he grins.  
Somehow you find yourself volunteering to get everyone another drink, Quinn offers you to assist and you accept her help, happy get the opportunity to catch up with her.  
“So...you and Jake, huh?“, she asks sheepishly, while you're waiting for the bartender to finish your drinks.  
“You too? It's pretty obvious, hn?“, you grin, Quinn's smile is somehow contagious.  
“Yes, I mean, I'm happy for you“, she states sincerely.  
“It'll be so good to be back with our families! I mean we haven't seen them for nearly a year! It'll be so exciting to go back. Don't you think so?“, Quinn beams while loading a few drinks on a tray.  
“Yeah, I guess.“, you try to smile, too, but eventually fail. Thinking about it, you realize once more that the thought of being back doesn't feel as good as it felt a couple months ago. Sure you're be more than happy to go back to more boring life with classes, studying and take-out food, and it's difinitively a good thing to share a dorm with your best friend Diego. Though you can't stop thinking about being hundred of miles away from Jake. You're absolutely sure that not knowing if he's not up to something pretty stupid, will drive you insane. Not to mention that you're used to the gentle side of his, that is shown when he tries to comfort you, to cheer you up or just when you spend some quality time alone.  
“Hey, what's up, MC?“, it's Quinn's usually so chirpy voice, sounding so worried now, that brings you abrubtly back to the here and now.  
“It's...it's nothing, Quinn.“, you try to convience her, try to sound believable.  
But the redhead just cocks an eyebrow at you, clearly not believing you at all.  
You suck in a deep breath.  
“It's just,...Jake won't come with us. He has to stay back here in Costa Rica.“, you start and eventually explain the situation to Quinn. You know that she's someone you can trust with something like that. After all what happened back on the island, you two became really good friends.  
By the time your finished with the recapitulation of the facts, you're back at your table, both of you carrying a huge tray with various drinks on each of them. A Tequila Sunrise for Michelle, a Daiquiri for Estela, a Magarita for Diego and a Sea Breeze for Raj, a Sazerac for Jake, a Mojito for Sean, a Sex On The Beach for Craig – of course – and a Long Island Iced Tea for Zahra, while Aleister and Grace stick to Virgin Cuba Libre and something sweet with just a bit alcohol and a lot of fruit juice.  
After everyone has their drink, you and Quinn sit down and take your own glasses, clink them with your friends' and join a pleasant, light conversation.  
It's actually pretty nice to spend some time with them drinking, eating, getting distracted from unpleasant thoughts about the next day and your nearest future.

It's almost midnight when you wander off to the beach after visiting the the washrooms to relief yourself. You're just in need for some fresh air and some time alone to gather your own thoughts and also to get a bit more sober.  
You sit down on the dry but cold sand, staring off into the dark sea, concentrating on nothing but ebb and flow.  
You sit there for quite some time alone in silence, deep into your thoughts, that your startled when you sense the present of someone next to you. Slowly you turn around to see pale, well known face into the faint moonlight.  
“You freak me out, Aleister!“  
“Don't be this dramatic, MC. You clearly weren't paying any attention to your surrounding. Hence you have to blame for getting startled – not me.“, Aleister states matter of fact. And while you usually you almost enjoy Aleister's attitude, right now, you're not up to anything like this.  
“What do you want, Aleister!“, you sign, standing up and stretching yourself.  
“No small talk. Straight to the point, that's quite refreshing, I have to admit.“, he nods approvingly.  
“I found something among my fathers belongings that might be quite valuable for you and further more, for you the pilot of yours.“, Aleister says plainly, then hands you a USB flash driver.  
You take the it, eying it suspicious before giving Aleister a puzzled look.  
“It's about the incidents that lead to Jacob's dishonorable discharge.“  
“You know about it?“  
“Obivously.“, Aleister points out annoyed, exhaling sharply before he continues.  
„However, on this are watertight evidence that Jacob and his companion had not anything to do with the whole illegal businesses.“  
He makes a pause of effect, your opportunity to process the new information.  
“I give it to you, and I hope your capable of using it to clear his name.“  
“I...I don't know how to thank you...“, you start but, you're soon cut of by Aleister.  
“Think of it as a repayment for saving Grace.“  
You don't know what else to response since you know that Aleister isn't quite comfortable with a conversation like this. So you just nod and suggest to go back to the others.  
You can't wait to tell Jake the news, but first of all you need to see them yourself. It just seems too good to be true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - it's a pretty short chapter, but the next one will be uploaded in a few days. :)  
>  EDIT: next chapter will be uploaded today (04/25/17)


	4. Last Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your last night in Costa Rica, and also your last night with Jake - probably for quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is SFW, the last part however is not.

“I've miss'd ya, MC“, Diego slurs when you're back at the table.

“I tought you got murdered!“, he continues, too loud for your liking, and way too loud of Aleister's, who is shortly behind you, frowning at your best friend, visibly annoyed. But you don't bother with him, but sit down next to your friend, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop from toppling over on you.

“I'm okay, Buddy.“, you assure him and Diego immediately calms down, flashing you a goofy smile. And before you can prevent it, or let alone know it, Diego throws his arms around you, crushing your rips in a really tight hug.

“ _How much did he have?“_ , you whisper over your friend's shoulder to Raj, who grins like an idiot towards the both of you.

“Don't know, dude.“, he says casually taking a long buff of his blunt.

“Six or seven“, he answers eventually, even though it definitely sounds more like a question than a statement.

You give him a stern look. Diego was obviously too drunk to be still here. Not too seriously drunk, but drunk enough that he shouldn't be still here at the bar. Why didn't Raj get him back to the hotel, or stop him getting himself hammered in the first place? However, Raj must be a mind reader, because soon after the end of your interior monologue, he states:

“He didn't want to go back before you'd be back, Dude. So we waited. But now that you're back, I guess, we can go.“

Raj stands up and hieves Diego out of your arms on his feet, steadying him with an arm pulled around Diego's shoulders.  
“Right, love? You've seen MC, now we can get you back to the hotel“, Raj asks with a soft calm voice, and you see Diego relaxing against his body. He responds something but his voice is too softly for you to make out the words. But Rajs reaction by putting a kiss on Diego's cheek indicates that is was some kind of approval.

“Uhm, you need any help to get him back to the hotel“, you voice your concern after Diego stumbled a few feet away from Raj.

“Don't worry, Quinn and I go with them.“, you hear Estela.

“Yeah, don't worry. We need to get back soon anyway. We've still got to pack.“, Quinn explains.

“Well, _you_ still have to pack.“, Estela informs the other girl with a smirk.

“Whatever. We'll go with 'em. So don't worry about it.“

“Okay“, you give in, giving Estela a nod, before giving Quinn a hug.

The rest of the group, Grace, Aleister and Sean, whish them a good night as well, and agree to meet in the hotel lobby the next morning.

 

“So what did I miss?“, you ask when you've all settled down again and ordered another round of beer and soda.

Soon you're filled in about Diego cuddling with Raj while sitting almost on his lap, then freaking out because of your absence, Zahra and Craig playing Beer Pong with Jake and Sean, and eventually deciding to _„get back and call it a night“_ \- what leaves you wondering what shocks you the most; Zahra and Craig _finally_ stopping bickering with each other, or Jake and Sean teaming up against them for Beer Pong. They tell you that Michelle left shortly after you left to _“check out the hotel spa“_ and them all playing a drinking game, what ultimately led to Diego getting drunk. Unspectacular stuff, but compared to the past months a more than welcomed one.

“So, and what have you been up to?“, Sean ask after finishing the résumé.

“Oh, nothing. Just needed some time to clear my head.“

“Well, in that case, ya should've taken this with ya, boy scout“, Jake replies, jerking his head to a emptied bottle of Jose Cuervo.

“Works like a charm“, he grins and salutes you with his beer.

“I'll remember that. In case you don't bother carrin' me back to the hotel like Raj Diego.“, you return the smile, earning a muffled _“wimp“_ combined with a affectionate smile.

“You should have seen him, when you didn't come back after fifteen minutes.“, Grace laughs.

“Who? Diego. Yeah, I know that he can get a little paranoid when he's drunk“

“No, not Diego.“, Grace says a little sheepishly. “Jake“.

Doubtfully you look at Jake, who sits right besides you and for a brief moment you think you can see his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. But it doesn't take him long to regain his pokerface.

Taking your eyes off Jake you look a Sean, who just smiles to himself, clearly amused about the whole situation, but somehow also happy and at peace with himself and the world. It's obvious that he's also relieved to be off this wicked island and soon back at college with family and friends.

The five of you sit there for another hour, quietly chattering about anything and everything, bofore deciding to call it a night and to head back to your hotel.

None of you is really drunk, maybe a little bit, but still able to walk without help and to talk in complete sentenses. On your way back you see all of them yawn; Grace rubbing her eyes behind her glasses and Aleister taking a couple looks on his watch, mumbling something about _“not enough sleep“_ and _“too late“_. But despite the fact that it's almost 3 o'clock in the morning, you don't feel sleepy, probably because of the thoughts about leaving Jake behind and the weird flash driver, Aleister gave to you at the beach. While drinking with your friends and talking about random things, you could avoid to think about it, and what it all could mean for Jake, and for you, and the both of you. Now, you can't occupy your mind with focusing on funny stories and other more pleasant topics and your mind goes, unvoluntarily, back to the more serious shit. Even if you don't want it to. After all, it's your last night together with Jake for a probably pretty long time, and you just don't want to waste it on things you can think about when you're back on a plane heading to the United States. You also haven't decided yet when and how you want to tell Jake about all this. The only thing you're sure about is that you want to see these evidence before you make him hope of whitewashing his reputation and coming up with a plan how exactly to do this.

But for now, you just don't want to spend another minute on that. Right now you want to get back to your shared room as fast as possible and to show Jake how much you like him and how much he's going to miss you.

 

 

To you it seems like it takes an eternity to get through the lobby and into your room. But finally you're there. Well, actually you're kissing Jake passionately before one of you menaged to open the door, but during a brief break for the sake of breathing, Jake gets it open and both of you inside, before kicking it shut, and closing your lips again with his own. While kissing viciously, bruising each others lips, you stumble over to the bed, just to push Jake onto it. Within a split second you get rid of your shirt and as well as his pants and boxers. Getting the hint, Jake rises from his lying position and pulls off his shirt, carelessly tossing it on the floor. You bend down, kissing his soft lips, before bruising, sucking and occationally biting his neck. With firm hands on his shoulders you pin him down, leaving him no space to move away from your lovely torture. You assured of his pleasure when you feel his cock pressing hard against your leg and his moans and groans are getting hoarser and hoarser. By now your tongue has travelled over his chest, with brief stops to tease his nipples, and over his abdomen with its well-defined muscles, to his lower regions. You let your lips brush over his manhood, making him shiver as a result; then let the tip of your tongue sliding over the tip of his cock, letting it play with the slit. You hear Jack's desparate moans, trying and failing to muffle them.

“Stop that“, Jack hisses, when you don't stop teasing his dick with sweet kisses and licks.

“Okay“, you say, trying not to grin, when you stop the caressing and move away.

“Boy Scout“, it's a low groan, low and needy. You chuckle, but go back to work, placing your mouth around the tip of his cock, carefully sucking on it, before your mouth, slowly but steadily, sliding over the rest of his penis, eventually taking it completely. At first you have to fight the urge to gag but after a brief period of adjustment, you're able to relax and go on to fuck your own mouth, pleased listening Jake's sounds of approval. You find his hands on your head, gently guiding your pace, but he knows better than to thrust into your mouth without your premission. Gladly, because no matter how much you trust this man, you're just not ready to give up control completely- you're happy he understood this the first time.

So while now he lets you choose the pace and your hands wander off over his upper legs and his abs, his hands travel down your naked spine to the waistband of your shorts, sliding under your clothing to your ass, caressing your cheeks and letting a finger sliding through the crack.

With to firm hands placed on your butt and his cock twitching in your mouth, you feel your own manhood getting harder and harder. You can see that he won't last for long by a look at his face and the sounds that are coming from his slightly parted lips. It just takes another minute for him to cum, releasing himself into your mouth and you obidiently swallow it down, before getting up and beside him on the mattress, letting yourself being pulled down into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands found his way back to your pants, somehow getting them open and off of you, before focussing on your ass again. With his warm, firm hands he strokes your lower back and ass cheeks, and soon again his fingers find their way back between your cheeks and to your asshole, playing with it. Now it's your turn to moan and the sounds of pleasure are barely muffled by his lips. While playing with your backside with the finger of his one hand, his other hand caresses your arousal with firm, skilled strokes. When he shifts under you and eventually turns you around, you let him do as he likes, and soon you find yourself back on your back with Jake sitting between your slightly spread tighs. You can see him holding a tube and hear him coating his fingers with its content. Soon there's a hand gently pushing your legs further apart, while a single finger runs over your entrance. Now and then it stops right at its destination, poking your thight hole, trying to get in, before leaving it and starting to massage the area around your opening again. Jake's still kissing you passionately when he suddenly retrieves his hand from your thigh up to your cock to get a firm a grip on it. Surprised by the sudden wave of arousal floating through your body, you allow a moan to leave your mouth, followed by another one shortly after, when Jake decides to inculate his finger into you. Luckily, for the both of you, you're taken off guard, but not tensed up, so it's merely a bit uncomfortable, but doesn't hurt in any way. In fact, after the first few seconds, you get used to it and eventually feel another wave of pleasure running through your body, when the tip of his fingers brushes over your sweet spot.

Jake takes his time to finger-fuck you with nothing but his index, while he's still stroking your rock-hard member, despite your pleads to finally fuck you. It takes minutes before he adds a second finger and makes scissoring them to open you further.

“Jake... _please_ “, you groan desperately, but he adamant.

You almost can't believe it, when you feel the fingers leaving your opening, just to return with another one in tow. The movements around your cock stop, when he thrusts them carefully into you, and you know by the hardness of his dick, that is pressing against you, that now it won't be long before he'll burries his cock into you. And your right. Just about two minutes after starting to fuck you with three fingers, he retrieves them, puts a condom on and gets the lube once again. Generously he spreads it over your hole, before coating his member with it and adjusting it right in front of your entrance. Slowly he guides into you, visibly and audibly taken by the hotness and tightness of your ass. He locks eyes with you assuring himself that you're not in pain or distress, before thrusting even further until he's completely into you. You're given sometime to get used to the new feeling of fullness and when you're satisfied with yourself, you give him a slight nod to signal him to go on. It's obviously that he just was waiting for it, and and immediately starts to fuck you in a fast but steady pace. You know by experience that he can keep this up for several hours, but you're sure, at least that's what you hope, that he knows that you don't _have_ several hours, not to mention, that unlike him, you haven't gotten any release this night, and you don't know how long you will last.

 

However, you menage to make it for another hour or so, before you cum with a cry onto your chest, without putting hand on your dick, but just by Jake hitting your prostate. Your orgasm and the contraction of your pelvic muscles due to that, get Jake ready for the final sprint and it doesn't take long before you feel him cumming into you – well, into the condom.

Feeling boneless you loose your legs around his thigh, that you wrapped around there during the sex. You feel Jake pulling out of you and hear him getting rid off the condom. Then he lies down next to you on his side, his head propped up with on hand, while the other on trails over your chest and abdomen.

You exhale deeply and yawn, before turning your head to your side to look in his eyes.

“How's it that ya exausted, when I did all the work“, he chuckles.

You frown at him and grunt, but you're too sleepy to bother with a real answer.

“I get it, I get it“, he smirks.

“I grant ya yer beauty sleep.“, he says, closing the gap between you and pulling you into an tight embrace.

You're close your eyes and make a soft sound of approval, that somehow makes him chuckle once again.

“Good night, Boy Scout“, he whispers against your ear, and you nuzzle further into his touch.

“Yeah, good night, Jake“, you manage to mumble, before you drift into a pleasant sleep.

 


	5. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of hours you spend with Jake in Costa Rica.
> 
> "You turn around one last time and kiss him again, before finally turning around, taking a deep breath and walking away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, sex, gay sex, etc.

The next morning comes way too early. After merely three hours of restless sleep you wake up, the first rays of dawn falling through the window right in your face. You growl deeply and turn around to find Jake still sound asleep and slightly snorting. Despite the fact that you're not even half-awake, tired and anything but a morning person, you hear yourself chuckle. You look at the clock on the nightstand and now that I've got to get up. Apparently, Quinn is not the only one who hasn't packed there stuff yet. Fighting the urge to huddle up against Jake's warm body and to go back to sleep, you sit up and you stretch your arms and yawn heartly, before swinging your feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. Drowsily you paddle to the bathroom to get started with your morning rutines and to get your toiletries. You try not to laze around, and not to fall asleep again under the incredible amazing steam of the shower. You're quite pleased with yourself when you exit the bathroom and see that you're still in time. While getting on some fresh boxers, you take a quick look at the bed, and find Jake still asleep, and deside that it's time to wake him up.  
“Hey, Aragorn. It's time to get up“, you whisper, gently shaking him by the shoulder. But the only reaction you get is a muffled groan.  
“Jake, come up!“, you continue.  
“JAKE!“  
“Hm?“, the pilot mumbles, clearly just not more than half-awake.  
“What's up, Boy Scout?“, he slurs drowsily, but slowly rising into a semi-sitting position.  
“Time to get up. We'll meet with the others in the lounge for breakfast in less than an hour.“, you explain, giving him an encouraging smile when he gives the clock on the nightstand a grimly glare.  
“Hey, if you hurry up, we may have some time for us alone before breakfast, hm“, you suggest with a wink.  
Within the fraction of a second Jake gets the meaning of your words and it doesn't take him much long to make his decision. In about a split second, he's up and in the bathroom.  
Hearing the shower, you sigh happily and get back to your suitcase, getting your stuff together and packed.  
You're just finished with your task when you hear the door opens again and Jake steps back into the room. You turn around and nearly forget to breath, when you see Jake's naked form emerging from the bathroom. His skin is still damp and a few drops of water a glittering on his tan skin, highlighting ripped abs, as well as every other part of his well-toned body. Your eyes travel up and down, but ultimately stopping at his aroused cock. Of course you've seen Jake naked many, many times over the past few weeks, but this view is still capable of taking your breath away.  
“Everything okay?“, Jake asks, smirking mischievously.  
“Yeah“, you reply, your voice's suddenly hoarse and you feel your one member getting harder, just by thinking of Jake's body entangled with yours between the cool sheets of your hotel bed. You take a quick glance at the clock, that doesn't stay unnoticed by the pilot.  
“Gotta time, Boy Scout?“, he grins.  
„Yeah“, you manage to say, before you find yourself engaged into a passionate kiss. Jake's strong hands are roaming your body; down over your back, eventually resting on your ass with a firm grip and you wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself. While your kissing, Jake ushers you backwards through the room and to your bed. Jake pushes you onto it, then bends down to claim your mouth for another kiss, and eventually occupies himself with your neck; starting with kissing, then biting, and then licking and sucking on the previously bitten spots. You hold the back of your wrist over your mouth, and soon bite into your own flesh, to keep from moaning too loud, when Jake decides to lavish his time on your nipples, pinching, biting and sucking on them in an irregular rhythm.  
“Jake, please!“, you hiss, knowing that by now you must look like anything but a hot mess.  
“Please, what, Boy Scout“, comes Jake's voice huskily, his hot breath tickling your sensitive skin.  
“Fuck, Jake....Fuck me!“  
“Your wish is my comand.“, you feel him grin, his mouth still around one of your nipples.  
Then in one swift movement he draws himself up, frees your hard dick from your boxers and gets a condom and some lube from his nightstand. You eagerly draw your knees up towards your body and spread your knees impatiently waiting of what's to come next. In the meantime, Jake prepares his cock, coating it with the condom and a fair amound of the lube. He positions his member at your entrances, and locks eyes with you.  
“Sure you don't need -“  
“Fuck, Jake! Fuck me already!“, you cut him of, gripping his ass to pull him further to and hopefully also into you.  
Jake, more or less pleased with your answer, does as you bid. He bends down again, placing his hands beside your shoulders to steady himself, then starts to thrust into you. You wince out of pain when he's past your rim and force yourself to relax furthermore. You need just a few seconds to get used to the feeling, and give Jake a light nod, to go one with it. Assured that you're okay, he goes on, millimeter by millimeter shoving himself into your ass.  
“Shit, ya tight, Boy Scout!“, he exclaims with a groan, when he's finally completely into you.  
Not bothering with a verbal answer you pull his had towards yours and engage him into a fierce, passionate kiss.  
While giving into the kiss, Jake starts to hump you with hard and quick strokes.  
Hitten by a wave of pleasure, when his dick hits your sweet spot, you break the kiss in order to moan freely, and you pull your arms around Jake's body, and dig your nails into the skin of his back.  
You're both to busy with each other to hear the first two knocks at your hotel room door.  
“Jake, MC? Can we come in?“, you hear the a well-known voice.  
_Fuck!_  
Jake growls something toward the door, but you're not able to make out what. All you know that Jake now speeds up, and starts to thrust into you like a maniac. More or less absent-minded you reach for your own dick to get yourself off, what isn't really difficult due to the fact that your dick is already rock-hard and dripping with precum, and there's a incredible hot guy over you, fucking you senseless.  
Needless to say that it doesn't take long for Jake to reach his climax and you doesn't last long either.  
After both of you have regained your strenght, you decide to take a _quick_ shower, before getting dressed and join the others in the lobby.

“About time“, you hear Michelle groan when you enter the lobby, and you find Diego extremly flushed, and embarrassed avoiding your glance by any means.  
“Um, about earlier.“, he mutters, when you walk side by side to the hotel restaurant.  
“Forget about it. I'm just glad the door was lock“, you answer, seeing that Diego's face is getting redder and redder.  
“It's fine. Everything's okay, Diego. Geddit?“  
“Okay“, he finally mumbles under a deep breath, when you're already seated at your table.

The breakfast is good and accompanied by light conversations about anything and everything, but nothing in particular. You're happy to get some extra time with Jake, but try not to think too much about your imminent, unavoidable parting.  
You manage to keep happy until you're at the airport with just a few minutes left to say goodbye.  
“Hey, don't wanna see that look on yer face, Boy Scout“, Jake says, giving you a light kiss on the forehead.  
“I wanna see a you smile, hm“, he coaxes you gently.  
“Can't smile“, you mumble quietly under your breath.  
“I could still back off and stay with you“  
“I know ya could, but ya won't, Boy Scout“, Jake replies, lifting your chin with two of his fingers, forcing you to look him straight in the eye.  
“And I know, it's hard, but at least try. For me. Please.“  
You try and fail. Then you try harder and force a faint smile on your face.  
“Hm, not the best, but it'll work“, he grins, leaning in for a long loving kiss.  
“Write me, when you're landed“, he says, before ushering you towards to check-in.  
You turn around one last time and kiss him again, before finally turning around, taking a deep breath and walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this story, but definitely not the end of the whole story. There'll be a sequel soon.
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> Any question, suggestions, whatever; don't be shy and contact me on Tumblr - https://www.corb3aunoir.tumblr.com  
> (you can even stay anonymous.)


End file.
